Entre deux parties
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur l'AkaMido! / 03-Une promesse impossible: "Midorima avait l'impression d'avoir tellement à lui convier qu'aucune parole ne pourrait tout transmettre. Il voulait s'excuser d'avoir échoué, s'excuser d'avoir proposé cette promesse qui les liait d'une drôle de façon, s'excuser de ne pas savoir lâcher prise au bon moment."
1. Pour atteindre la victoire

**Titre: **_Pour atteindre la victoire  
_**Genre: **_Bonne question... psychologique, un peu angst, un peu drôle mais pas tellement, avec plusieurs niveaux de sens, du genre qui donne un mal de tête à la fin  
_**Rating: **_K+__  
_**Personnages: **_Akashi et Midorima_

**Note: **_Me voilà de retour sur le fandom! Sincèrement, j'avais peur de l'avoir abandonné pour toujours, mais, finalement, je crois que la persévérance de ma chérie a eu raison de moi. Je ne sais pas si j'y resterai très longtemps, mais j'ai quelques OS qui attendent d'être publiés._

_Ce texte est... étrange. Je voulais faire de la romance à la base, mais j'ai vite abandonné l'idée. Je crois qu'on peut voir autant de sous-entendus dans ce texte que dans l'animé, peut-être même moins à dire vrai. L'intérêt est vraiment ailleurs._

_Je ne connais pas vraiment le shogi, mais je me suis mis dans la tête d'en décrire un match. Vous comprendrez donc que je ne décrive pas en détails les coups. J'en dis suffisamment pour qu'on comprenne ce qui se passe cela dit. Ça ressemble beaucoup aux échecs en fait; d'ailleurs, c'est le même principe d'échec et d'échec et mat. J'ai utilisé échec pour le premier et oote pour le second, qui est le terme japonais._

_Sinon pour ce qui est des personnages... Akashi cause de méchants maux de tête et Midorima me semble un peu OoC, j'ai du mal à dire pourquoi. Ça se passe au temps de Teikou aussi, d'ailleurs._

_Je crois que j'en ai dit assez. J'espère que vous aimerez ce texte qui, je l'admets, ne mène vraiment nulle part (c'est l'un de ses attraits je dirais). Bonne lecture!_

**Edit: **_J'ai décidé de faire de cette fic un recueil de texte, d'où le changement de nom. Le recueil en lui-même s'appelle maintenant «Entre deux parties» et les OS consisteront tous en des AkaMido sur le thème du shogi. Ce premier OS n'a été modifié d'aucune façon et il garde le même titre, «Pour atteindre la victoire». Les genres risquent de varier aussi, mais je vais tenter de rester un peu dans la même ambiance que ce premier OS. Voilà pour les changements! _

* * *

C'était le genre d'Akashi de proposer des marchés. Étrange qu'il en fasse sa manie, puisque toujours il gagnait, mais le fait était qu'il aimait à présenter des paris le plus souvent grotesques. Il promettait ainsi de s'arracher les yeux, de se mutiler de quelques façons que ce soit, parce qu'il était convaincu de toujours gagner; et, à l'autre, toujours, il proposait une conséquence de moindre importance, souvent une banalité. Pour intimider, menacer, ou simplement pour s'amuser, ses intentions restaient floues même pour ceux qui le connaissaient le mieux.

S'il était dans ses habitudes de proposer des paris, il l'était moins d'en suggérer qui soient en apparence équitables. D'autant plus étrange était une proposition qui n'avait ni sens ni logique, bien que ses conséquences soient importantes et qu'il la suggère comme s'il s'agissait d'une banalité.

De son côté de la table, Akashi, assis bien droit, regardait les pièces de shogi. Midorima, en face de lui, replaçait ses lunettes et réfléchissait à toute vitesse pour tenter de comprendre, une fois de plus, ce qui se passait dans la tête de son capitaine. De sa voix toujours sans émotion, toujours aussi sûr de lui, il venait de lui proposer un marché qui n'avait de sens que dans son esprit :

- Midorima, je te propose un marché. Si je gagne cette partie, nous irons chacun dans un lycée différent. Si d'aventure tu gagnais, je te suivrai, peu importe l'école que tu choisiras.

Akashi le regardait, toujours aussi sûr de lui, et Midorima voyait à son expression qu'il ne doutait pas une seule seconde qu'il allait accepter. Pourtant, à priori et pour la première fois, Midorima risquait tout autant qu'Akashi. S'il perdait, ils couperaient les ponts; s'il gagnait, l'autre le suivrait. Avait-il envie qu'il le suive ou, au contraire, voulait-il que l'autre devienne un ennemi?

D'ailleurs, que retirerait Akashi d'un tel marché? S'il gagnait, et il devait en être certain, il se séparerait de Midorima : voulait-il à ce point l'éloigner de lui? Croyait-il qu'il allait s'attacher à lui? N'était-ce pas plutôt dans l'ordre des choses qu'ils changeraient d'école alors qu'ils arriveraient au lycée?

Midorima n'arrivait pas à voir qui des deux était avantagé, et encore moins s'il était mieux pour lui ou pour Akashi que ce soit lui ou Akashi qui gagne. Pourtant, justement parce qu'il ne comprenait pas, justement parce que, pour une fois de plus et comme toujours, Akashi avait une longueur d'avance sur lui, Midorima répondit d'un ton de voix neutre :

- D'accord.

Il n'aurait servi à rien qu'il proteste, qu'il rejette l'idée : Akashi l'aurait rappelé à l'ordre d'une façon ou d'une autre, parce qu'il était ainsi fait. Midorima gagnait plus à accepter et à tenter de comprendre par lui-même ce que signifiaient de telles conditions. Au moins, il n'avait pas admis ne rien comprendre, et, même si Akashi savait qu'il ne comprenait pas, il n'en avait pas eu confirmation, ce qui prouvait que Midorima n'avait pas encore tout à fait perdu.

Il n'avait pour autant que peu de chances de gagner, et il en était le premier conscient. Cependant, il doutait que la victoire ou la défaite se trouve réellement dans l'issu du match. Akashi décidait des règles parce qu'il gagnait toujours, et c'était donc parce qu'il gagnait qu'il décidait des règles. Comme il était le seul à comprendre tout à fait en quoi elles consistaient, il était certain de sortir victorieux, même si en apparence il perdait.

La définition akashienne de la victoire était différente de celle que Midorima avait. S'il voulait battre Akashi – et il n'y avait rien au monde qu'il souhaitait plus –, il devait le battre à ses propres règles. Pour ce faire, il n'avait d'autres choix que de les comprendre, par lui-même, parce qu'il perdrait au moment même où Akashi lui expliquerait, un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres, les réels enjeux derrière leur partie.

Akashi lui avait laissé le premier coup et Midorima se construisit une tactique. Pour l'instant, il visait la victoire, et il prit donc la peine de réfléchir, de songer à plusieurs scénarios, de prévoir son imprévisible adversaire. Quinze minutes et il n'avait pas bougé, pas encore : il devait avoir en main tous les scénarios possibles, car il serait trop tard pour y songer plus tard.

Quand enfin il effectua son premier coup, plus de vingt minutes plus tard, il regarda sans le regarder Akashi qui, immuable, le fixait de ses yeux rouges, aussi rouges que le sang. À peine avait-il posé la pièce que ses longs doigts bandés se soulevèrent, emportant avec eux toute chance de changer de plans, de prévoir d'autres scénarios. Les doigts d'Akashi s'élevèrent aussitôt au-dessus de l'échiquier, dans une lenteur exagérée qui exaspéra Midorima, avant de se poser sur une pièce et de la bouger.

En un seul coup, il venait de bouleverser tous ses plans. C'était de toute évidence un très mauvais choix; aucune tactique, si bien pensée soit-elle, ne saurait expliquer ce déplacement. Midorima pensa même pendant un quart de seconde qu'il avait fait une mauvaise manœuvre, mais l'air imperturbable d'Akashi lui prouva ce qu'il savait déjà : Akashi ne savait pas faire d'erreurs.

Un autre dix minutes passa pendant lequel Midorima tenta de trouver la signification profonde de ce coup. Était-ce un moyen de l'impressionner? De le manipuler? Tentait-il de se donner un handicap?

La grande question était surtout : Akashi voulait-il gagner?

Chez Akashi, la victoire n'était jamais une chose qu'il souhaitait, mais plutôt un fardeau qu'il trainait sur ses épaules. Les attentes des autres ne le gênaient pas du tout, au contraire, il aimait planter chez les gens l'idée, de toute façon avérée, qu'il ne pouvait que gagner. Cependant, justement parce qu'il était condamné à gagner, pour lui la victoire n'avait aucune saveur.

Plus d'un considérait qu'Akashi était prêt à tout pour gagner, mais Midorima savait mieux que personne à quel point cette affirmation était fausse. Akashi employait plutôt toutes ses forces à tenter de perdre en se donnant des handicaps. Les gens étaient persuadés qu'il proposait ses marchés pour intimider ses adversaires, mais Midorima savait : rien ne lui ferait plus plaisir que de devoir s'arracher les yeux parce qu'il venait de perdre.

Ce n'était pas une raison pour se relâcher, bien au contraire. Akashi souhaitait perdre parce qu'il n'acceptait que la victoire; puisque c'était ce qu'il souhaitait, les règles qu'il avait établies le déclareraient vainqueur, et ce, peu importe ce qu'il en était dans la réalité.

Midorima savait tout cela et c'était pour cette raison qu'il savait qu'Akashi venait sans doute de se donner un handicap. Il décida donc d'en faire fi et de perpétrer le plan qu'il s'était d'abord confectionné; Akashi, pour tout le reste de la partie, ferait tout en son pouvoir pour gagner, et c'était donc que Midorima devait tout faire pour gagner lui aussi.

C'est ainsi que, dix minutes après le coup d'Akashi, Midorima déplaça une pièce à l'endroit même où il avait prévu la placer dix minutes plus tôt. Akashi le regarda faire de ses yeux impénétrables, qui n'étaient le miroir de rien, et aussitôt que sa main rejoignit sa cuisse, Akashi leva la sienne pour faire son coup.

Midorima avait bien prédit et il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou redouter le pire. Les prochains coups furent beaucoup plus rapides : la marche était commencée et il était trop tard pour reculer, trop tard pour tenter autre chose, pour réviser son plan. L'heure était au déchiffrage non pas des pièces, mais de l'adolescent devant lui.

Akashi jouait à la perfection ce que Midorima en avait prédit et il en déduisit donc qu'il connaissait son plan tout autant que lui. Pour combien de temps encore comptait-il jouer les coups qu'il attendait? À quel moment critique excèderait-il ses attentes?

On arrivait proche de la fin de la partie; tous deux étaient ex æquo. Le mauvais coup du départ avait été pallié depuis longtemps et la lutte était en apparence à égalité. C'est pourquoi Midorima manqua presque le moment où le courant changea de direction. Il s'attendait si peu à ce qu'Akashi déborde de ses prédictions à cet instant précis de la partie qu'il leva la main au-dessus du jeu. S'il n'avait pas eu la clairvoyance de vérifier une dernière fois ce qu'il faisait, il aurait joué tout droit dans un piège.

Car oui, Akashi venait de lui tendre un piège. Midorima était passé près de ne pas s'en apercevoir parce qu'il avait joué comme tous les autres coups, sans compter qu'en apparence le coup qu'il venait de faire n'était ni bon ni mauvais. Toutefois, il n'était pas exactement dans ses prédictions, et Midorima décida qu'il était temps de prendre une pause.

Sa main gauche retourna en dessous de la table, sans oublier de faire un arrêt devant son visage pour replacer ses lunettes. Il observa une fois de plus le jeu qui était étalé devant lui et tenta de comprendre la signification du geste que venait de poser son adversaire. Après plusieurs analyses de jeux, il réalisa qu'Akashi venait de lui donner une chance de le mettre en échec.

À peine se demandait-il s'il en était conscient qu'il se répondit par lui-même. Pour jouer contre un adversaire, il faut avoir foi en ses propres capacités; cependant, Midorima préférait encore croire en celles de son capitaine, qui de toute façon avait plus d'expérience que lui au shogi. C'était justement grâce à cette confiance aveugle qu'il se sentait capable de gagner, puisqu'il savait, sans l'ombre d'un doute, que ceux qui perdaient contre Akashi le faisaient parce qu'ils avaient cru pouvoir gagner.

Midorima ne croyait pas qu'il pouvait gagner et il était convaincu que c'était ce qui, au bout du compte, lui permettrait de remporter la victoire.

Akashi venait donc de jouer un mauvais coup, une fois de plus, et Midorima le regarda en coin. Au travers des verres de ses lunettes, Midorima remarqua que les yeux rouges d'Akashi le fixaient et ses lèvres s'arquaient en un petit sourire. Il ne se préoccupait pas du jeu ni ne feignait s'y intéresser : c'était Midorima qu'il regardait, qu'il observait, qu'il décortiquait. Midorima à son tour l'observa, avant de retourner au jeu, mais ses pensées toujours restèrent centrées sur le capitaine.

Midorima songea une fois de plus au marché qu'ils avaient conclu. En général, une personne normale choisissait le plus contraignant en cas de défaite et le plus avantageux en cas de victoire. C'était le principe même d'un pari, d'ailleurs : si j'arrive à te prouver que je suis le meilleur, j'aurai droit à une récompense; si je ne le prouve pas, je te cèderai quelque chose. Jusqu'à présent, Akashi avait toujours suivi cette logique.

Ce raisonnement le portait à croire qu'Akashi non seulement ne voulait plus être son coéquipier au lycée, mais qu'en plus il était persuadé que Midorima, lui, le voulait. Le plus étrange était qu'il n'y avait pas réfléchi, et, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il avait plutôt l'impression de ne pas vouloir qu'il le suive.

Ce que Midorima ressentait pour Akashi était difficile à définir. Tout comme lui, il cherchait la perfection, mais leurs méthodes étaient trop différentes pour qu'il puisse l'accepter. Le seul but qu'il cherchait en côtoyant Akashi, c'était d'arriver à le battre un jour, pour lui prouver que sa méthode n'avait rien d'honorable. Pour y arriver, il voulait le battre à son propre jeu, et, jusqu'à cette heure, le shogi avait semblé la meilleure solution.

Néanmoins, force était d'admettre que Midorima se sentait plus fort et plus à l'aise au basketball, où il savait que même le contrôle d'Akashi avait une limite. S'il avait un jour une chance de battre Akashi, ce ne serait pas au shogi, mais au basket.

Or, pour jouer contre lui, ils devaient être dans deux lycées différents.

Akashi l'avait-il déduit bien avant lui? Avait-il compris qu'il ne souhaiterait pas être son coéquipier et que, par conséquent, il ferait tout pour perdre? Était-ce pour lui faire réaliser cette même vérité qu'Akashi avait mal joué?

Un autre problème se posait : si Akashi avait inversé les conditions comme il le croyait, cela voulait sans doute dire qu'il souhaitait aller au même lycée que Midorima. La logique, quoiqu'inversée, serait ainsi retrouvée : au lieu d'être le gagnant qui obtienne ce qu'il veut, ce serait au perdant de récolter sa récompense. Dans ce cas de figure, Akashi jouerait mal pour pousser Midorima à le battre enfin, et ce, dans le but qu'ils aillent au même lycée.

Bien sûr, il y avait toujours le cas où, au final, Akashi souhaitait la même chose que Midorima et alors tous deux ne pourraient que travailler à faire gagner Akashi. Cependant, Midorima croyait connaitre assez Akashi pour savoir qu'il ne s'agissait pas de sa façon de faire : il donnait l'impression à son adversaire de n'avoir aucun choix, mais lui en laissait secrètement un. C'était ce qui, selon Midorima, l'amusait dans ses paris.

Le vice-capitaine conclut donc que, pour gagner cette partie, il fallait à dire vrai la perdre.

Midorima observa une fois de plus le jeu et décida de ne pas saisir la chance qu'Akashi lui octroyait. Il ne devait pas non plus perdre honteusement, sinon il ne pourrait jamais se considérer comme vainqueur : il calcula donc avec une précision chirurgicale les prochains coups qui devraient se produire et arriva à la conclusion qu'il souhaitait, c'est-à-dire une partie serrée qui se terminerait sur la victoire d'Akashi.

Sa main apporta la pièce qu'il devait placer au bon endroit et Akashi ne perdit pas de temps pour jouer à son tour. Le reste de la partie ne se déroula pas comme prévu : Akashi continuait de jouer de temps à autre des coups qui, sans être mauvais, laissaient beaucoup trop de failles dans ses défenses.

C'était un drôle de match qui se déroulait sous ses yeux : au lieu de s'activer à gagner, les deux joueurs s'acharnaient à perdre le plus dignement possible, tant que la chose était possible.

Néanmoins, Midorima réussit à avoir une longueur d'avance sur Akashi et celui-ci n'eut d'autres choix que de le mettre en échec. Quelques habiles coups plus tard, Midorima forçait son capitaine à déclarer _oote_.

Il avait de la peine à y croire, mais Midorima venait enfin, pour la première fois de sa vie, de gagner contre Akashi à son propre jeu.

Bien sûr, son capitaine ne montra ni contentement ni frustration. Ses yeux rouges restèrent fixés sur lui et ses lèvres gardèrent ce qui ressemblait à un sourire mais n'en était pas vraiment un. Il prit le roi de Midorima avec sa main droite et, après l'avoir manipulé, s'exclama :

- J'ai gagné.

Il aurait tout aussi bien pu dire qu'il avait perdu, songea Midorima sans le dire. Ce qu'il formula, par contre, fut :

- Nous n'irons pas au même lycée, Akashi.

Celui-ci acquiesça et lui demanda :

- Es-tu déçu?

- Non, répondit honnêtement Midorima.

Akashi entreprit de ranger soigneusement le jeu, qui lui appartenait, et, alors qu'il se levait pour partir, il lança, sur un ton mystérieux :

- Tu devrais peut-être.

Midorima ne répondit rien et le regarda partir en songeant à la signification de sa phrase.

Quelques jours plus tard, il apprit qu'Akashi savait depuis longtemps qu'il allait déménager à Kyoto après la fin de leur collège. Midorima réalisa alors qu'il n'avait jamais prévu de perdre.


	2. Le roi

_À ceux qui avaient lu le premier OS et croyaient qu'il était unique, cette suite doit vous surprendre. En fait j'ai eu une autre idée d'AkaMido dans un contexte très semblable au premier et j'ai décidé d'en faire un recueil d'OS tout compte fait, sur le thème du shogi. Cela dit, comme je n'ai pas à priori d'autres idées pour l'instant, je vais laisser cette fic «complete», même s'il est très possible que je la continue. Pour avoir un peu plus d'informations, je vous conseille de revenir au premier chapitre (j'ai changé la note d'auteur)._

_Cet OS s'appelle «Le roi». J'ai décidé de comparer le shogi au go. Akashi dans cette fic est beaucoup plus expressif et leur relation est un peu différente. À vous de voir ce que vous préférez! Personnellement, je ne sais pas, j'aime les deux je crois. Oh et pour les yaoistes, vous serez déjà mieux servis, au moins cet OS a quelques sous-entendus xD!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

- Midorima, est-ce que tu as déjà joué au go?

L'adolescent, de l'autre côté de la table, prit le temps de replacer ses lunettes avant de répondre, le ton monocorde :

- J'ai eu l'occasion d'y jouer à maintes reprises. Pourquoi cette question, Akashi?

Le capitaine de Teikou, qui jusqu'à présent observait la partie de shogi qu'ils venaient de terminer – qu'il avait bien entendu gagné –, reporta ses yeux rouges sur Midorima. Il le détailla pendant que l'autre, l'air impassible, montrait par son regard fixé sur le sien qu'il n'avait plus envie d'être là – l'entrainement était terminé, leur partie finie et il n'y avait plus rien qui les retenait. Pourtant, Akashi prit bien le temps d'énoncer, toujours aussi neutre :

- Tu sais la principale différence entre le go et le shogi?

Sachant qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas, Midorima laissa son regard glisser sur les pièces qui n'avaient toujours pas bougé et tenta une réponse :

- Au shogi, les pièces sont installées dès le départ sur l'échiquier et on peut les bouger. Un goban est vide avant que l'on entame une partie, et les pièces qu'on y dépose sont impossibles à bouger par la suite.

Akashi afficha alors un petit, tout petit sourire, de l'espèce qu'il n'avait toujours montrée qu'à Midorima; c'était de la moquerie, c'était de la tendresse, c'était peut-être un peu d'amour même, mais surtout, c'était condescendant et hautain et Midorima n'avait pas compris, comme toujours, où Akashi voulait en venir.

- C'est vrai, tu as raison. Seulement, il y a une différence beaucoup plus importante.

Le silence envahit la pièce : Akashi, l'air ailleurs, regardait un peu nulle part, un point entre la table et Midorima. Ce dernier, lui, fixait sans honte son capitaine, dans l'espoir que son mutisme le ferait parler plus vite. Enfin, comme s'il réalisait d'un seul coup où il était, Akashi se pencha vers l'échiquier et prit une pièce. Midorima, qui se souvenait de l'emplacement exact de toutes les pièces, déduisit qu'il s'agissait du roi d'Akashi.

- La différence, Midorima, c'est ça.

Il lui montra la pièce qu'il tenait entre l'index et le majeur de sa main droite, son petit sourire de nouveau sur ses lèvres, l'air de dire qu'il savait et comprenait tout. Les lèvres de Midorima, en contrepartie, s'arquèrent sous une grimace qu'il ne tenta pas de résorber – tout au plus évita-t-il qu'elle ne soit trop apparente. Avant que le silence ne menace de s'installer définitivement, Akashi expliqua :

- Il est vrai que les pièces ont toutes leurs particularités et que c'est une différence notable par rapport au go, dont les pierres sont toutes identiques. Cela dit, ce qui les différencie vraiment, c'est que, parmi les pièces du shogi, le roi est la seule importante.

Cette fois, Midorima fut incapable de s'empêcher de protester :

- Le roi tout seul ne peut rien faire, Akashi. D'ailleurs, il est loin d'être le plus puissant, et ses coups ne sont pas tant avantageux.

Toujours son sourire, et c'est en observant et en jouant avec la pièce qu'il tenait encore qu'Akashi lui répondit :

- Évidemment. Seulement, une partie de shogi sans roi est inconcevable. On peut jouer sans tour, sans fou, sans généraux, mais le roi est la seule pièce qu'il faut à tout prix avoir. Au go, aucune pièce n'est à priori essentielle.

Le silence prit ses aises, dans la salle de classe éclairée par la faible lumière du soleil couchant. Akashi regardait le roi dans ses mains; Midorima, l'échiquier devant lui. Ce fut une fois de plus le capitaine qui décida de briser le calme qui les enveloppait :

- Pourtant, comme tu l'as mentionné, le roi est loin d'être la pièce la plus forte du jeu. À bien des égards, il s'agit même d'une pièce faible. Pourtant, si le choix s'offrait, n'importe qui sacrifierait d'abord son fou ou son cavalier avant de sacrifier son roi. Pour quelle raison?

Midorima émit un soupir et répondit, même si c'était évident :

- Parce que si le roi meurt, on perd la partie.

Akashi eut un petit rire, qui sonna un peu trop longtemps pour ses habitudes, qui avait des échos trop joyeux, trop tristes tout à la fois, qui avait trop d'émotions pour la personne qu'il était. Et de fait, il reprit son sérieux; reposant enfin le roi sur le jeu, là où il l'avait pris, il enchaina :

- Le roi au shogi est un concept absurde. Alors même qu'il devrait être la pièce la plus forte, la plus imposante, il n'est qu'un fardeau que l'on doit à tout prix protéger.

Midorima décida de se faire l'avocat du diable, pour une fois, et il demanda, mi-curieux mi-indifférent :

- Pourquoi continues-tu à jouer au shogi, alors?

Encore une fois son rire résonna, pour la deuxième fois et c'était déjà bien en haut de ses statistiques, aussi Midorima parut un peu perturbé, un peu intimidé et surtout bien agacé. Akashi jamais ne s'était moqué aussi ouvertement de lui, et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi diable ce qu'il énonçait lui semblait si absurde.

- Midorima, je continue à jouer parce que le roi est un concept insensé.

Le vice-capitaine replaça ses lunettes en évitant le regard de son vis-à-vis et crut comprendre :

- Tu crois vraiment pouvoir battre les règles d'un jeu, Akashi?

Cette fois, Akashi dévisagea l'échiquier qui restait toujours aussi inchangé et son sourire prit des teintes plus mélancoliques.

- Peu importe à quel point on le souhaite, les règles d'un jeu ne se changent pas. Le roi est condamné à rester dans sa tour d'argent, à regarder ses pièces mourir une à une devant lui et tout ce qu'il peut faire, c'est survivre, parce que s'il meurt, tous ces sacrifices n'auront servi à rien.

- Tu es sentimental, aujourd'hui, ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Midorima.

Akashi ne flancha pas et continua à fixer les pièces comme s'il croyait encore y découvrir une vérité qui lui échappait – pourtant rien n'aurait pu lui échapper, pas à lui. Midorima l'observa et pour la première fois, il se dit qu'il voyait peut-être enfin Akashi tel qu'il était réellement.

Midorima replaça ses lunettes et lui demanda, un peu malgré lui :

- Akashi, te considères-tu comme ce roi?

Un troisième rire et Midorima fut presque soulagé, presque énervé, passablement agacé. Akashi riait de son rire bien à lui, que Midorima était peut-être le seul à avoir entendu, il riait et après quelques secondes, déjà, il n'y avait plus rien, qu'un sourire et qu'une réponse, sur un ton moqueur et souverain et pourtant un peu trop enjoué, un peu trop satisfait :

- Je suis beaucoup plus fort que ce roi, Midorima.

- Pourtant, insista-t-il, toi aussi tu as besoin de nous en match de basketball.

Akashi plongea son regard dans le sien et sa voix prit des accents de vérité absolue, comme lui seul savait en produire :

- Je ne suis et ne serai jamais un fardeau.

De cela, Midorima en était déjà certain, mais, avec le regard d'Akashi qui le transperçait et son ton sans appel, il n'aurait même pas pu le contredire si l'envie lui avait pris. Il fut par ailleurs le premier à détourner le regard et sa main s'activa au-dessus de l'échiquier pour aller chercher son propre roi, qu'il ne manipula que quelques secondes avant de le laisser. Il sentit Akashi se relaxer et Midorima se permit donc un commentaire :

- Akashi, je ne pense pas que le roi ne soit qu'une faiblesse. Après tout, il donne une raison d'être aux autres pièces : elles servent à le protéger.

Le capitaine sembla réfléchir et le vice-capitaine se sentit presque fier de lui-même. Néanmoins, sa répartie lui redonna le gout de se lever et de partir :

- Il n'empêche que, s'il était plus fort, il ne connaitrait jamais la défaite.

Même s'il avait envie de le laisser là et de vaquer à d'autres occupations peut-être moins éreintantes – surtout moins intéressantes –, il ne put s'empêcher de vouloir à tout prix faire passer son point :

- Dans un match, il y aura toujours un gagnant et un perdant. Même si ton roi était plus fort, le mien le serait aussi. Le combat se ferait tout simplement à un autre niveau. C'est dans l'ordre des choses.

Akashi, sans délaisser son calme, rétorqua :

- Il y a des rois dans ce monde qui ne peuvent pas perdre.

- Personne n'est à l'abri d'un échec, Akashi. Même pas toi.

Le silence se fit et pendant une seconde, peut-être deux, Midorima crut qu'il en avait trop dit. Cependant, contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, Akashi ne se fâcha pas. D'ailleurs, il ne sourit pas non plus. Son visage était impassible, plus froid que ce qu'il n'avait jamais affiché encore, et pourtant pas vraiment menaçant non plus; Midorima réalisa qu'il avait l'air blasé, éreinté.

Son hypothèse se confirma quand le capitaine soupira, presque imperceptiblement, et regarda son vice-capitaine dans les yeux.

- Tu sais pourquoi je continue à jouer au shogi?

Midorima, que l'expression d'Akashi et la situation déstabilisaient, n'osa pas parler, pas briser ce moment qui lui semblait presque trop précieux, cet instant précis où le plus illisible de tous ses collègues s'ouvrait ne serait-ce qu'un peu, pour laisser filer enfin une part de son esprit, un petit coin de son cerveau :

- Parce qu'un roi peut perdre.

Il ne s'y attendait pas et, pourtant, il s'y attendait. Quelque chose chez Akashi semblait lui crier, depuis toujours, qu'il n'avait envie que d'une chose : pouvoir perdre. Et Midorima comprenait mieux que personne qu'il ne voulait pas perdre pour vrai, que ce qu'il voulait vraiment, en fait, c'était pouvoir penser qu'il avait ne serait-ce qu'une chance de perdre. Parce que, sans risque, la victoire n'a aucune saveur – Midorima le savait mieux que personne.

- Bien sûr, ajouta-t-il en reprenant son rictus, je ne perdrai pas. Je ne perds jamais.

Déjà il s'était refermé, déjà le moment était terminé. Midorima se releva et proposa, à moitié sérieux :

- Nous pourrions jouer au go, la prochaine fois.

Akashi marqua une pause, comme s'il n'avait pas déjà sa réponse :

- Peu importe le jeu, je te battrai.

Midorima préféra se passer de commentaires sur ce sujet et il lui lança plutôt :

- À demain, Akashi.

Le capitaine lui fit son sourire, mi-moqueur mi-hautain, et lui répondit simplement :

- À demain, Midorima.

Puis, enfin, le vice-capitaine s'en fut de la pièce, laissant derrière lui la tension, l'agacement et l'étrange satisfaction qu'il ressentait quand ils discutaient devant un jeu de shogi.


	3. Une promesse impossible

_Cet OS s'appelle Une promesse impossible. Il est un peu différent des autres... en fait presque en tout point. J'ai pensé le publier à part, mais puisque j'ai ce recueil et qu'il s'agit du même couple, j'ai décidé de l'ajouter ici. En prime, il y a encore le thème de la victoire/défaite, alors je me disais que c'était un peu en lien._

_Cela dit, cet OS se passe au lycée, et pas à Teikou. C'est après la Winter Cup, et dans cette fic Seirin a gagné contre Rakuzan, même si le manga n'est pas encore rendu là. Qui plus est, Takao est là presque plus qu'Akashi... en fait beaucoup plus qu'Akashi. Et il n'est pas question de shogi. Et c'est beaucoup plus léger. Ce qui ne change pas, cela dit, c'est que la romance n'aboutit toujours pas... ce qui n'est pas tant une bonne chose, mais bon._

_J'ose quand même vous souhaiter une bonne lecture!_

* * *

- Shin-chan!

La voix fatigante de son coéquipier parvint jusqu'aux oreilles de Midorima, qui tenta par tous les moyens de l'éviter. Néanmoins, il savait que tous deux se dirigeaient au même endroit – les vestiaires en l'occurrence – et qu'il était donc vain de s'y essayer. Avec un soupir, le plus grand accepta son destin et attendit que Takao soit à sa hauteur et qu'il lui parle de toutes sortes de sujets qui ne l'intéressaient pas.

Depuis la fin de la Winter Cup, ses pensées retournaient toujours aux mêmes évènements. Il n'avait pas été faible, même qu'il était à son meilleur, mais, malgré tout, il n'avait pas réussi. Pire encore, c'était Kuroko, avec l'aide de l'équipe qu'il n'avait jamais acceptée, qui l'avait fait.

Il était fâché, déçu, mais, plus que tout, il se sentait incapable. Il avait fait une promesse qu'il n'avait pas su tenir. Il s'était pourtant donné à fond, il avait pourtant cru qu'il y arriverait, mais il n'avait pas réussi.

Takao le tira de ses sombres pensées en lui demandant, de l'inquiétude dans la voix :

- Shin-chan, depuis la Winter Cup, tu es encore plus dans tes pensées qu'avant. Tu es à ce point déçu d'avoir perdu?

Midorima replaça ses lunettes et souffla, avec plus de hargne qu'il ne l'aurait voulu :

- Tu ne comprends pas, Takao.

- Justement, insista son ami, éclaire-moi, Shin-chan!

Avec un grognement qui était censé mettre fin à la conversation, Midorima accéléra le pas, mais Takao le rattrapa et le força à s'arrêter en lui prenant le poignet. Il lui dit en même temps :

- Moi aussi j'aurais voulu gagner, mais on n'y peut plus rien. On pourra toujours au prochain Inter High!

Midorima secoua sa main pour la libérer et consentit à lui avouer :

- Ça ne servira plus à rien.

- Mais pourquoi? fit Takao un ton plus bas. Tant qu'on finit par gagner, c'est tout ce qui compte, non?

Midorima garda sa bouche obstinément fermée : il avait trop honte pour avouer la promesse qu'il n'avait pu tenir. Son collègue insista quand même :

- Shin-chan, je sais que tu tenais à battre Akashi, mais tu pourras toujours le faire l'année prochaine. Il n'est pas trop tard.

Le plus grand cette fois se fâcha et, d'un ton catégorique, l'informa :

- Il est trop tard, Takao.

Son ami vint se placer devant lui pour le regarder et Midorima n'évita pas son regard. Au bout d'un moment, il tenta encore de le faire parler :

- Shin-chan, tu veux me dire pourquoi il est trop tard?

Il détourna les yeux et avoua, honteux :

- J'ai fait une promesse.

Toujours sur un ton doux, comme s'il parlait avec un enfant, son coéquipier enchaina :

- Avec qui? Akashi?

Midorima acquiesça et, après avoir dégluti, il avoua, toujours sans le regarder :

- Le jour de la remise des diplômes, je lui ai promis que je serais le premier à le battre.

Ce n'était que la moitié de la vérité et Takao dut le sentir, parce qu'il continua sur sa lancée :

- Pourquoi lui avoir fait une telle promesse?

Cette fois, il détourna ses yeux émeraude vers le sol, sans pour autant s'empêcher de dire la vérité que, après tout, il avait vraiment envie d'avouer à au moins une personne :

- Pour qu'il me considère comme son égal.

C'était la première fois qu'il le disait à haute voix et il avait l'impression d'avoir ouvert la boite de Pandore, que, d'une seconde à l'autre, il y aurait une catastrophe. Pourtant rien n'arriva, et, quand il posa le regard sur Takao, celui-ci n'était pas prêt à rire de lui, ni à le critiquer, ni à le ridiculiser. Il avait un regard plein de tendresse qui semblait complètement déplacée et Midorima resta un long moment immobile, à le fixer sans tout à fait comprendre.

Enfin, un petit sourire se logea sur ses lèvres et il lui affirma, sur un ton taquin :

- Si tu veux mon avis, Shin-chan, il te considère déjà comme son égal. Il n'aurait pas été aussi sérieux dans notre match, sinon.

- Ce n'est quand même pas assez, insista le plus grand. Je lui avais fait une promesse et je n'ai pas pu la tenir. Je ne pourrai plus lui faire face.

- Est-ce que c'est si important d'être le premier? lui demanda Takao avec sérieux.

- Que je le batte plus tard n'y changera rien. J'ai failli à ma promesse, Takao. Akashi n'accepte pas l'échec.

Takao lia ses mains dans son dos et, en lui lançant un sourire, lui demanda :

- Pourquoi t'en soucies-tu tellement, Shin-chan? Tu n'as pas respecté ta promesse, et alors? Akashi devait se douter que tu n'y arriverais pas, pas contre lui. Tu penses vraiment qu'il est déçu d'avoir gagné?

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Midorima. Je ne le saurai jamais, il est trop tard maintenant.

- Va lui parler, lui ordonna Takao. Appelle-le et demande-lui ce qu'il en pense.

Midorima se fâcha :

- Takao, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne pourrais plus lui faire face!

- Je pense que tu prends ta promesse trop au sérieux, insista Takao. Tu meurs d'envie de lui parler.

Il avait marqué en plein dans le mile, mais Midorima continua quand même :

- Qu'est-ce que je pourrais lui dire?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit honnêtement Takao, que tu l'aimes peut-être? Ou simplement que tu veux le voir?

Midorima cette fois se sentit rougir – même quand il y songeait, il n'osait jamais parler... _d'amour _– et il protesta avec véhémence :

- Je ne l'aime pas, Takao, je suis juste...

- C'est ça, le coupa son collègue, fais ton _tsundere_ autant que tu le voudras, j'ai déjà compris.

Puis, en imitant sa voix, il se moqua :

- Il est trop tard, Midorima.

Il y avait tant à critiquer que l'as de Shuutoku ne sut par où commencer et il préféra plutôt soupirer en lui donnant un coup. Après s'être plaint de la force qu'il avait employée, Takao redevint sérieux pour lui dire, avant de reprendre la direction des vestiaires :

- Je suis sérieux, Shin-chan, tu dois l'appeler. Sinon, tu n'arriveras jamais à passer à autre chose.

Midorima resta un moment immobile et pesa le sens de ses mots. Puis, en replaçant ses lunettes, il se dirigea lui aussi vers les vestiaires.

~xxx~

Midorima fixait son téléphone. On était le soir et il était installé à son bureau, dans le confort de sa chambre. Ses devoirs étaient terminés et il n'avait rien de mieux à faire que de songer à Akashi et à ce que Takao lui avait dit plus tôt.

Il fouilla dans son téléphone pour trouver le contact qui l'intéressait et resta un long moment immobile, à fixer l'écran. Il songea à lui envoyer un message, puis décida qu'Akashi n'aimerait pas qu'il utilise un moyen si lâche. Cela dit, il ne savait pas s'il était déjà prêt à lui parler.

En fait, il n'avait rien à lui dire. Il avait l'impression d'avoir tellement à lui convier qu'aucune parole ne pourrait tout transmettre. Il voulait s'excuser d'avoir échoué, s'excuser d'avoir proposé cette promesse qui les liait d'une drôle de façon, s'excuser de ne pas savoir lâcher prise au bon moment. Il voulait lui demander aussi s'il aurait préféré perdre, s'il aurait voulu que Midorima gagne, s'il voulait pouvoir le considérer comme son égal.

Il aurait surtout voulu savoir si ses sentiments étaient partagés – lesquels sentiments il ne s'avouait pas.

C'était pourquoi il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. S'il avait su être plus honnête, il ne lui aurait pas fait une telle promesse. Ce qu'il avait souhaité avec cette promesse impossible à tenir, c'était pouvoir les lier. À l'époque, c'était la seule façon qu'il avait trouvée. Aujourd'hui, il aurait sans doute fait mieux, mais il était trop tard.

Midorima se considérait comme un fataliste. _L'homme propose et Dieu dispose_. Sa maxime préférée reflétait bien le monde tel qu'il le voyait : même s'il travaillait comme un forcené, même s'il y mettait du sien, le destin restait le plus fort. Au lieu de s'acharner, de se battre contre lui, il avait fait le choix de le suivre et d'en tirer le meilleur parti. C'était pourquoi il se fiait tant à l'horoscope.

S'il appelait Akashi, c'était qu'il choisissait d'aller contre le destin. Il en était pleinement conscient et c'était une des raisons qui le faisaient tellement hésiter. Pourtant, Takao n'avait pas tort sur un point : s'il ne l'appelait pas, il ne serait jamais capable de passer à autre chose.

Au bout de plusieurs tergiversations, il décida finalement que, pour une fois, il devait aller contre le destin. Akashi n'était pas n'importe qui et il sentait que, pour lui, il devait laisser de côté ses croyances qui, de toute façon, n'étaient souvent qu'un moyen de fuir la réalité.

Avant de changer d'idée, il signala et posa le combiné sur son oreille gauche. Le cœur se débattant dans sa poitrine, il écouta la sonnerie retentir une fois, puis deux. Alors qu'il perdait espoir, il entendit finalement le déclic annonçant qu'on décrochait. Une voix glaciale, et en même temps douce, presque tendre, déclara :

- Shintarou.

Il y eut un silence et Midorima avala sa salive. Il réussit enfin à laisser passer :

- Akashi.

Encore un silence. Midorima tout à coup se disait qu'il avait eu une très mauvaise idée, qu'il était encore temps de raccrocher, mais il était comme figé, incapable d'agir. Finalement la voix de son ancien capitaine envahit son cerveau :

- J'attendais ton appel, Shintarou.

Trop surpris pour réagir, Midorima resta muet. Akashi continua :

- Je n'aime pas les perdants.

Voilà la déclaration qu'il redoutait plus que tout. Décidément, Takao avait eu une très mauvaise idée. Midorima se sentait stupide pour l'avoir mise à exécution, mais, plus que tout, il était blessé. Il avait espéré que les choses soient différentes.

Il s'apprêtait à raccrocher quand le capitaine de Rakuzan lança contre toute attente :

- Cela dit, j'aime encore moins les lâches. Je savais que tu n'allais pas me fuir, Shintarou.

Midorima déglutit une fois de plus et demanda, avec presque trop d'espoir :

- Tu ne me détestes pas?

Il y eut quelque chose qui se rapprochait d'un rire, de l'autre côté du fil, et Akashi lui assura sur un ton plein de chaleur – qui ne lui allait décidément pas :

- Jamais je ne pourrais te détester, Shintarou.

Le coeur de Midorima fut envahi d'une grande vague de bonheur et il était tout à coup si heureux, si bien qu'il se sentit enfin capable d'avouer :

- Akashi, je suis désolé.

Il put presque sentir le sourire de l'autre adolescent quand il lui dit :

- Tu peux toujours te reprendre à l'Inter High.

Midorima eut lui aussi un sourire et il demanda, exigea presque :

- Akashi, quand je te battrai, me considèreras-tu comme ton égal?

Le silence s'installa quelques instants, avant qu'Akashi ne fasse remarquer :

- Shintarou, tu fais encore une promesse que tu ne sauras pas tenir.

- Cette fois, j'y arriverai, rétorqua immédiatement l'as de Shuutoku.

Akashi ricana doucement et il lui dit sur un ton de défi :

- Je t'attendrai, Shintarou.

Maintenant complètement en paix avec lui-même, Midorima lui souffla un dernier au revoir et raccrocha. Il allait le battre et à ce moment-là, peut-être, il pourrait déclarer ses sentiments. D'ici là, eh bien... il allait pratiquer.

~xxx~

- Shin-chan, Shin-chan! Comment ça a été avec ton amour?

De dire que Midorima était fâché serait un euphémisme. Ils étaient dans les vestiaires, donc pas tous seuls, et Takao avait précisément choisi ce moment pour le questionner. Son poing partit avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de l'arrêter – pas qu'il l'aurait fait cela dit – et Takao se plaignit comme de coutume.

À peine une minute plus tard, cela dit, il revenait à la charge :

- Shin-chan, raconte-moi, tu as parlé à Akashi?

- Oui, fit Midorima pour le faire taire.

Il aurait dû savoir que c'était vain, parce que Takao continua :

- Alors, tu lui as déclaré ton amour? Vous sortez ensemble?

Midorima jeta un coup d'œil à ses coéquipiers, qui tentaient pour la plupart d'éviter d'écouter la conversation, et enfin il rétorqua à son ami :

- Non, Takao, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne l'aimais pas.

- Arrête de faire ton _tsundere_, insista Takao. Tu n'as pas eu le cran de lui dire?

Midorima fit claquer la porte de son casier – il venait de finir de se changer – et il changea de sujet :

- Takao, tu dois bien suivre l'entrainement aujourd'hui.

- Pourquoi? lui demanda simplement son ami.

En se retournant, il répondit :

- Parce qu'il faut remporter le prochain Inter High.

Takao, après une petite hésitation, ricana bêtement en déclarant que, décidément, on ne le referait pas. Midorima se passa de commentaires et ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers leur entrainement, avec en tête déjà le prochain tournoi.


End file.
